Take a Peak
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: It’s Bella’s 19th birthday and Edward gives her a present.


**Disclaimer:** 'Twilight' belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copywright infringement intended.  
**Pairing:** Bella/Edward  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes:** This was written in September 2007. I've just been procrastinating on editing and posting this.  
**Timeline:** After Eclipse; no mention of Breaking Dawn  
**Summary:** It's Bella's 19th birthday and Edward gives her a present.

* * *

Midnight rolled around, and everyone was asleep in the Swan household. It's Bella's nineteenth birthday today. She was on edge last night, trying not to think about today. Her mindset is bizarre. She is only two years older than me, technically. But, I am 106 in reality. Who cares that she has two extra years on me? I was happy about it, but she was pouting and acting miserable. I know she doesn't mind as much as she said she does.

The wedding was stalled at the moment, and Bella didn't seem too heart broken, except that it meant that her 'demands' were stalled. I had promised to _try_ with her after we married, and then damn her to our life. For that, I wasn't too upset about the stall either, so long as she had a few more days of living life.

I knew Bella was going to be in an irritated mood today, but I had a plan. My present for her. Yes, I know she hates it when I give her gifts, but I think she'll enjoy this one very much. Just the thought of how she would react brought a grin to my face. She just might think differently about gifts afterward.

I left Bella's room just as Charlie began to wake up. I'd let them spend a few hours together and then pick her up. I had already discussed it with Charlie before I "left" the house last night.

* * *

It was noon as I stepped out of the Volvo parked in the Swan driveway. Before I knocked on the door, I listened in on the voices and Charlie's thoughts. They were having a good time. I knew Bella didn't hate the day as much as she pretended to. Knocking on the front door, I only had to wait a second before the door swung upon. Standing in front of me was Bella, wearing black jeans and my favorite blue blouse. I couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

My hands were behind my back and I noticed that she didn't miss that. Her smile faded and she crossed her arms in front of her chest as I walked in. I knew better. If I even began to say the phrase, she would throw a fit, and then Charlie might decide that she shouldn't come over, and I really wanted to see her expression to my present. So, instead of moving my mouth, I took my right hand out from behind me. Before she could register what had happened, my hands were at my side. Her face was full of confusion and I just smiled, leading her toward the mirror. Her smile returned as she saw the icy blue rose entangled in her long, chocolate-colored hair.

"Thank you," she turned and put her arms around my neck. I leaned down and met her half way into the kiss.

"You're welcome," I muttered as I pulled away and led her to the family room.

Charlie looked up and saw the happy smile and rose that Bella wore. He nodded and told us to have fun.

Bella looked up at me and I winked, and then told Charlie that we would.

* * *

As I led Bella into the house, she entered slowly and looked around, suspiciously.

"No one's here," I answered her unasked questioned.

"Really?" she asked, still confused.

"Did you want everyone here?" I asked with a hint of a smile.

"Are they planning on popping out of cake later?" she asked wearily with a touch of sarcasm.

"Do you want them to?"

"No."

"Then, no, they are not planning on doing anything special today. They've decided to leave us alone, actually."

Bella raised her eyebrow, still suspicious of my intentions. She was the one with the dishonest thoughts, but I guess she did have a right to be confused. She would have to wait a little bit longer, though. I wasn't ready for her present yet. Instead, I led her to the dining room and told her to wait a moment. I had made her lunch.

* * *

We had sat and talked for an hour, completely ignoring the fact that it was Bella's birthday. She seemed to be enjoying herself. It was then that I decided that now was the perfect time. I stood up and took the dishes back into the kitchen. When I returned, she was eyeing me strangely. I ignored it and lifted her out of the chair. Carrying her up the stairs and into my bedroom, I gently lied her down on my bed. She began to get suspicious again and I only smiled.

I turned away from her and went to my stereo system and pressed play. It was a collection of songs that I played on the piano. I made sure that the CD would replay and returned to the edge of my bed. Slowly, I moved closer to Bella and lay on my side, facing her. My hand went to her hair as her heart started to race. The smile on my face widened and I leaned in to kiss her. After a few moments, I released her lips and heard her sigh.

Giving her a short kiss on her pouting lips, I asked, "Are you enjoying yourself today?"

She only nodded, trying to regain her breathing. I just chuckled and repositioned myself. On top of her. Her heart raced, but I just ignored it and went to her neck. Her hands began to roam my chest.

"Would you like your present?" I whispered.

Bella's hands stopped and I lifted my head up to meet her eyes, still smiling.

"Present?" she chocked out in a whisper.

"Would you like to see it?"

Without having to read her mind, I knew she was trying to figure out my game. Here I was, lying on top of her, asking if she wanted her present. I didn't give her any help on finding her answer.

We were in this position for a minute before Bella nodded, "Okay."

I leaned in and kissed her lips. Then moved to her jaw line. Behind her ear. Back down to her throat. I was loosing track of time, but it didn't matter. I had told my family to leave for the entire day. Alice only smiled and agreed. The others did as they were told.

Her hands were under my shirt and trying to lift it above my head. My lips left her neck as I helped get the shirt over my head. I wasn't sure where it landed, nor did I care.

The heat of her body felt amazing against my cold skin. My hands went over to the top of her blouse and unbuttoned the first two. Her heart was racing, and the sound was making it difficult to get control of my own breathing. I stopped at the first two buttons and just let my lips kiss everywhere I could.

I think a half hour passed of this, but I wasn't paying attention to the time. All I knew was that I had to keep my mind focused to concentrate. I know I was giving her false hope, but she had to know that I wouldn't be going all the way today. She said it herself that she would wait until after we married. But, I was enjoying myself. Maybe a little too much.

My lips left Bella's and my hands went down to my jeans. I unbuckled them and heard her heart beat faster than I'd ever heard it. I couldn't help but chuckle. I got off of Bella and removed my jeans. Her eyes followed me.

"Happy Birthday, love," I smiled as I stood in only my boxers.

She was confused, but her eyes traveled down my body, and then she gasped.

I had bought custom designed boxers just for this occasion. Black silk with multiple red apples. The text was written in white letters, saying "Forbidden Fruit."

"Appropriate," she giggled and stood on her knees on the edge of the bed, wiggling her finger for me to come closer and I obeyed.

**End.**


End file.
